


On Top Of The World

by NetflixandCastiellll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Human Castiel, Supernatural smut, castiel smut, castiel x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetflixandCastiellll/pseuds/NetflixandCastiellll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is human now. He feels bad for breaking his promises. He wants to make it up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top Of The World

He promised to show you the world. To fly you wherever your little heart desired. You had a big travel bug and it was one reason the hunting life fit so well. Going anywhere on a moments notice with no strings attached. That is until you met this extraordinary celestial being. No one you had ever met in your life had made you feel as grounded and secure as Castiel had in the short time you’ve know him. You had already come to accept that the hunters life didn’t include a happy ending, but ever since you met, he caused you seriously think about settling down. He knew the life. He understood the sacrifices that might have to be made if it came down to the bottom line. 

Castiel had lost his grace and was wallowing most of the day. Wrapped up in a blanket and cuddling your pillow that smelled like your shampoo. He binge watched Netlifx shows until you grumbled and turned off the tv to yell at him to get off his lazy ass. 

“Okay. Enough! Castiel, enough! Get up. Get dressed and stop this moping around.”

“(Y/N)…please”

“Don’t ‘(Y/N), please’ me!”

“(Y/N)… you need to understand…”

“Oh I understand perfectly well, Cas. You are mad that you’ve lost your grace. You’re human now and that comes with a lot of responsibilities. And you’re bummed.”

“No! No…that is not why…” Castiel sat up and covered his eyes with his hands. 

“Then tell me wh–”

“Don’t you see? I have let you down, (Y/N). I’ve disappointed you! I have broken the promises I have made you! And now..? Now what do I have to offer you? Nothing.”

“Do you honestly believe that I only love you because you are - were an angel?”

“Is it so ludicrous to believe so?”

“Yes! Yes it is Cas! I can’t believe you think so little of me, that I would only love you for your powers or your ability to do… whatever!” You huff and throw your arms in the air when you turn around to leave the room. 

Castiel looked defeated. He didn’t mean to disappoint you or make you angry. All he wanted was for you to be happy. Give the whole world to you. But he wasn’t sure how to go about doing that as human. For your entire relationship the angel used his power to impress you. Whisking you away at a moments notice. Filling all of your needs to your hearts content. But he felt worthless at the moment. He couldn’t live up to your expectations…Or maybe they were his own expectations.He got up to chase after you. He found you digging around the kitchen cupboard for some snacks. You always snacked when you were mad at him. You had your mouth stuffed with Oreos when he place his hands on your shoulders. 

“(Y/N)…” He tried to knead out the tension in your shoulders.

Shoving another Oreo in your mouth, “Cas, please…don’t.”

“(Y/N), you know I love you. I apologize I have in failed in reminding you how much.” His chin is resting at the top of your head. “I am angry with myself. Angry that I can no longer uphold the promises I have made you.”

“Those promises don’t mean anything to me if I don’t have you, Castiel. You have me, all of me. You won’t lose me just because you’ve lost your mojo… Promises…Ha.” You smile and scoff after you turn to face him. “Listen…we can new make new promises… alright?”

He gives you a small smile and breathes in the smell of your hair. “Or… we can modify the ones already in place.” Castiel lifts you up and wraps your legs around his waist. He carries you out of the kitchen and into the research room. He sets you on top of the giant map that covered that table. “I said I would show you the world. This is just going to have to suffice for now.” 

His kisses are deep and passionate. Hands running through your hair, tugging lightly. You wanted to show him how much he meant to you. You nipped at his lower lip for permission to enter and when he opened his mouth, you explored him with your tongue. Your movements became more affectionate rather than fighting for control. Silently singing him a song with no words, with your tongue. Castiel’s hands normally grabbed and clenched your skin tightly and left possessive marks that would end up lasting weeks. Yet this time around, he was massaging your thigh and rubbing small circles on your lower back. His gentle nature was new and familiar all together. Every time his lips left yours, he extracted a soft moan. 

Neck kisses were his favorite recent discovery after he found out how much it made you writhe. He licked at your pulse point, feeling each beat of your heart on his tongue. Then he gently laid you back and hooked his fingers in to your shorts, pulling them down along with your thong. He threw them onto the bookshelf behind him and then slowly moved to kneel while his spread your legs apart. Soft kisses dotted a trail up and paused at the junction of your thigh. He never broke eye contact when be began to take in all you had to offer. Licking along your folds and pressing in kisses. When his tongue started to fuck you, his nose rub against your clit. You loved the little scrunch on his face that formed when his wiggled his nose. He sucked and flicked in all the right places and you felt light headed. Castiel was trying to make up for his lack of grace with his tongue and it was working, but you needed more of him.

“Mmmm… thank Father I can still taste you properly.”

You responded by whining his name and playing with his disheveled hair. Seeking to pull him up, you cup his face and pull him forward so that he now laid on top of you. Castiel quickly removed the rest of his clothing while you did the same. Your sweaty skin stuck to the glass table map that you were squished upon while under him. He grabbed each of your ankles with his hands and placed them over his shoulders. His hard cock nudged at your entrance and his tip was teasing you. 

“Please…Cas… enough teasing. I need more… I need you.” You shut your eyes and thrust up to try and deepen yourself onto him. 

“I may not get to fly you around the world, (Y/N)…But I can certainly fuck you on it.” His hand snakes around and rubs your way too sensitive clit with his rough thumb. Simultaneously he pushes into you agonizingly slow. You could cum right then if you really wanted to, but you wanted it to last. You wanted to enjoy the pure feeling of Castiel and his vessel without the distraction of his grace. Again, all familiar but different and new at the same time. He rocked into you with a rhythmic motion like ocean waves crashing onto shore. He intertwined his fingers with yours and started to kiss you again. His kisses moved south to suck and nip at your hardened nipples. It made you arch into him and you could feel him smile against you. Castiel’s movements became faster and harder with each pummel. So much that the table began to shake and you worried it might collapse beneath you. You could tell your angel was close because now he was staring into your eyes. He told you once that when he looked into your eyes when you came together, he could see part of your soul exposed. You tightened yourself around him and he quickened his pace more than you thought possible. A white light clouded your mind and you came hard around him. Your entire body convulsing and shaking while his continued his thrusts. 

“Fuck! Shit! Yes… Castiel… Yes!.. Please! I-I need you!” Your heels dug into his shoulders and you begged him to cum. When you are at height of your peak, a bunch of dots light up all over map, and whirring noises come off of the machines that surrounded you. Your orgasm was so intense that is must have tripped some kind of electrical charge to make the map go crazy. 

Castiel cried out your name when he exploded inside of you. You could feel him throb and empty himself into you. He whined at the new sensation. It felt different without his grace. He ravaged your mouth and he kissed you like he would never be able to again. 

When he finally stills, Dean and Sam come running to the room, guns out and ready to fire. 

“SON OF A BITCH!!” A startled Dean covers his eyes with his hand but you can see him trying to sneak a peak between his fingers. The disgust on his face turns into a knowing smirk. “We heard screamin’, ‘nd thought you might be in trouble, (Y/N)! Guess not, yer clearly bein’ taken care of here.”

“Ohhh come on guys! We eat there! You’ve both got your own rooms, far away from mine, for a reason…” Sam still had his face buried into his elbow to prevent any ‘scaring images’, as he would come to call them later.

“I wanted to show (Y/N) the world…” Castiel gave Sam and innocent and guilty smile. He was still inside you and he became blushed in the cheeks. 

“And I was showing him the different ways that could be interpreted.” Your smug smile made Sam huff and stomp his way back into his room. Dean followed suit and teased Sammy that if they had walked in earlier they could have gotten some free entertainment.

Castiel left the room and came back with a warm wash cloth. After he cleaned you up, he carried you back to your room. He wrapped himself around you on your bed and nuzzled his face into you neck. 

“Thank you for the adventure, (Y/N).”

“I love you, Castiel. Don’t ever forget that.”


End file.
